narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth-Seeking Ball (HBH)
|related jutsu=Six Paths Senjutsu, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asura Ōtsutsuki, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ten-Tails, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Soushiki Ōtsutsuki, Dark Soushiki Ōtsutsuki, Momotarō Uzumaki |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Truth-Seeking Balls are hand-sized orbs of black chakra that users can use to alter its shape to serve for a variety of purposes. Acquisition There are multiple ways to acquire the Truth-Seeking Balls: * Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki both possessed Truth-Seeking Balls when they fought their mother, which they acquired through unspecified means. * When one awakens Six Paths Senjutsu, Truth-Seeking Balls appear and float behind their back. This can be done by becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails or by entering Six Paths Sage Mode. * Entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls. Usage The number of Truth-Seeking Balls that are acquired varies from user to user. Acquisition method may determine the number, as both Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha gain ten orbs upon becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki; Obito initially has only two orbs, gaining the other eight once he gains control of the Ten-Tails' power. Naruto Uzumaki instead gains nine orbs, and Toneri Ōtsutsuki is depicted with an inconsistent amount. When not being used, orbs generally float behind the user's back in a circular formation; Hagoromo's float beneath him while he's levitating, and Hamura's instead float behind him in a sigmoidal formation. The orbs are always on standby once created, although they do disappear if the user cancels Six Paths Sage Mode, and users cannot create additional orbs after the initial acquisition number; thus, orbs that are lost for whatever reason cannot be replaced. Clones are not created with orbs of their own, though they are able to use the original's orbs and the original maintains mental control over them and can transfer them back to themselves or to another clone. Truth-Seeking Balls are composed of all five basic natures, in a way similar to yet surpassing kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. If imbued with Yin–Yang Release, they can be used to neutralise ninjutsu and by extension become impervious to it; this negates the regenerative qualities of the Impure World Reincarnation, making it possible to kill or permanently damage those who have been reincarnated. Only senjutsu has been shown to consistently counter Truth-Seeking Balls, as according to Naruto, natural energy works against itself. If users are killed or their chakra otherwise disappears, the orbs will disintegrate in a manner similar to black receivers. Truth-Seeking Balls are extremely destructive, capable of turning targets to dust in a similar manner to Dust Release. The orbs are similar to Tailed Beast Balls, and in fact can be used by Naruto Uzumaki to create his Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. When kept in their default sphere form, they can be used as high speed projectiles, as explosives by making them rapidly expand, or to heal the user's injuries through physical contact. Whatever their shape, users can only control them within 70 metres of their location, allowing opponents to combat them by transporting the orbs elsewhere. Shape Transformation Truth-Seeking Balls can be controlled individually or combined together: in both cases, the power of can be used to shape the orbs into different forms, with the shape's effects determined by how its natures are combined. Most users are able to manipulate Truth-Seeking Balls without any special effort, though Obito must pass the balls through holes that form in his hands in order to alter their form but he is able to increase their sizes as a result, eliminating the need to combine multiple Truth-Seeking Ball into one to create a barrier. Hiruzen Sarutobi theorises that there is a time limit to how long the shape can be maintained, though this is never confirmed. With the power of Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri can manifest an inconsistent amount of Truth-Seeking Balls and infuses them with the chakra of his chakra cloak, giving balls a green glow, which he can use both offensively and defensively. They can be combined into a massive vortex to even a giant sword of gold which is powerful enough to cut the entire in half; and shoot them as projectiles. Toneri also demonstrated the ability to transform one of the balls into a golden cage after infusing it with his chakra. Trivia * The term comes from Mahāyāna Buddhism. The kanji 求 means to wish for, while the in Mahāyāna doctrine is to find the ultimate truth within one's own mind. * By taking Madara's , Obito is able to alter Black Zetsu's shape and use it as what is effectively a Truth-Seeking Ball. * If the Truth-Seeking Balls contain natural energy, users should not be able to add ninjutsu-negating Yin–Yang Release to them, as natural energy is precisely what causes other jutsu to become immune to erasure. While its entry in the fourth databook mentions the balls being manifested by those with Six Paths Senjutsu, the jutsu itself is not categorised as senjutsu.